Sea of Sin
by xxRekaxx
Summary: NS. Nick, Sara és a Tequila...


_**Ajánlás:**__Minden kedves NS rajongónak, Anitának, valamint tanáromnak, Caprinek :P_

_**Korhatár:**__hááát..18 _

_**Jogok: CBS**_

_**Megjegyzés: **Kicsit durvára sikeredett, csak saját felelősségre! Bocsi a formátumért, még bele kell jönnöm...**  
**_

_**Sea of Sin**_

Catherine és Greg egy brutálisan meggyilkolt táncosnő ügyén dolgozott, Sara és Nick pedig egy „egyszerű" bolti rabláson munkálkodott.  
Sara épp egy kilincsről gyűjtött ujjlenyomatokat vitte be az AFIS-ba, mikor Nick hirtelen a háta mögé lépett.

- Na hogy haladsz? – suttogta fülébe.

A lány megijedt és vállon ütötte a férfit.

- Jézus! A szívbajt hoztad rám! – szemeivel szinte ölni tudott volna.

- Sajnálom. Nem akartalak meg…

- Persze, persze. Rögtön gondoltam, hogy nem volt semmi hátsószándékod – mosolyodott el.

Sara mindig szeretett flörtölni Nickkel, a férfi is szívesen fogadta a makacs és kacér lány frappáns válaszait.

- Szóval akkor megbocsátasz? – kérdi kiskutyaszemekkel Nick.

- Most utoljára!

- Kösz, imádlak! – és egy puszit nyomott a lány arcára.

Sara meglepetten és elpirulva fordította vissza figyelmét a monitorra mikor az találatot jelzett.

- James Crash. 7 évet ült börtönben bűnpártolásért. Kiskorúként több bolti rablásban is részt vett.

- Elkaptuk Ms. Sidle! – kezét nyújtja kollégájának.

- El bizony! És megint kinek köszönhető? – kérdi büszkén Sara.

- A gyanúsítottnak, hogy volt olyan barom és nem húzott kesztyűt!

- Igen..(ünneprontó)

A műszak végén Nick az öltöző felé tartott. Sara már éppen indulni készült, de ekkor összeütközött a férfivel.

- Upsz, bocsi.

- Már megint?

- Mit már megint?

- Már megint meg kell bocsátanom neked – válaszolt Sara.

- És nehezedre esik?

- Hát nem is tudom – keresztbetett karokkal állta el még mindig Stokes útját.

- Kénytelen leszel elengedni, mert visszakérem a puszit amit adtam.

- Visszakérheted, de nem biztos, hogy visszaadom.

- Na akkor odaengedsz a szekrényemhez?

- Persze…

Sara nem is köszönt, azonnal elhagyta a helyiséget. Pontosabban csak hagyta volna, ha nem szól utána Nick:

- Hé Sidle! Nem vársz meg?

- Jól van, de siess!

- Csak nem randid van?

- Ha-Ha…nagyon vicces – gúnyolódott.

- Most miért? Fogadjunk, hogy tapadnak rád a pasik! – ércelődött tovább Nick.

- Na jó Nicky! Vettem a lapot. Elég lesz mára a mókából!

- Hát pedig…na mindegy…Nincs kedved inni valamit?

- Most?

- Igen.. de ha nagyon sietsz…biztos van jobb dolgod is mint hogy velem iszogass..

- Ha te állod a zechet!

- Nem, nem, menj csak nyugodtan…

- Jajj Nicky ne csináld már! Szívesen csinálok veled akármit!

- Akármit?

- I.. – Saranak ekkor esett le a tantusz. Megütötte a férfit.

- Gyere! - mondta Nick és karját nyújtotta a lánynak.

A parkolóban voltak már, mikor Sara egyszer csak megszólalt:

- Tulajdonképpen hová is megyünk most?

- Meglepetés! – dugta ki nyelvét a Texan.

- Dugd vissza, különben leharapom!

A kijelentés elhangzása után hatalmas nevetésben törtek ki.

- Na gyerünk! Majd ha megittuk a magunkét azt harapsz le amit akarsz!

- Hé! Perverz!

- Na ne! Tudom, hogy te rosszkislány vagy! Egy tüzes vadmacska!

Sara csak hebegett- habogott, egy értelmes szó nem jött ki a száján. A Denali percekkel később sikeresen kigurult a Las Vegas-i Crime Lab parkolójából. Az úton mindketten csendesek voltak, néha gúnyos mosolyokat küldtek egymásnak. Fél óra múltán befordulnak egy ház garázsa elé.

- Nick? Ez nem a te lakásod?

- De igen…Miért?

- Áh semmi, csak kérdeztem…

- Remélem nem okoz gondot, hogy begyere a lakásomba. Nyugi, összepakoltam.

- Szerencséd!

- Hát ha jobban meggondolom, lehet, hogy nem is volt olyan jó ötlet idehoznom téged – terjedt arcán egy igazi Nick Stokes mosoly.

- Aha..értem én. Mindenáron ki akarod húzni a gyufát!

- Olyan szép vagy mikor mérgelődsz!

- Nehogy azt képzeld, hogy levehetsz a lábamról a bókjaiddal!

(közben kinyílt az ajtó)

- Igen?! – ekkor felkapta a lányt és becipelte a nappaliba.

- Úristen Nick! Tegyél le! Hallod?!

- Ahogy kívánod….na ezek után is úgy gondolod, hogy nem tudtalak levenni a lábaidról?

- Hmmm…nincs hozzáfűzni valóm a történtekhez.

- Helyezd kényelembe magad, míg hozom az italt….ja bocs, már elterpeszkedtél a kanapén…

- Te hoztál ide engem, szóval maradj csendben! Amúgy mivel szándékoztál megkínálni? Mert egy kis sör most jól esne…

- Én valami másra gondoltam – háta mögül egy Tequilás üveget, két poharat, sót és egy fej citromot húzott elő.

- Most ezt nem gondoltad komolyan, ugye?

- Miért ne? Lazíts egy kicsit! Nem fog megártani…Annyira…

- Figyelj Nick! Az az igazság, hogy én még sohasem ittam Tequilát. Ergo azt sem tudom, hogyan kell hozzákezdeni – szégyellte el magát Sara.

- Annál jobb, több lesz benne az izgalom…

- Ettől félek én is….

- Na figyelj! Tartsd szépen a kezed!

(szórt rá egy kis sót)

- Látod itt van ez a pohár. Töltesz bele piát…Eddig világos?

- Mint a nap…

- Aztán megfogsz egy citromszeletet….és…

Nick meglepő gyorsasággal nyalta le Sara csuklójáról a sót, majd felhörpintette a nedüt és beleharapott a citromba.

- Na így kell Tequilát inni Stokes módra – mondta diadalittasan Nick.

- Hát izé…nem jutok szóhoz…..

- Bocs, de ezt nem tudtam kihagyni….Most te jössz – majd Sara kezébe adta a másik poharat, és csuklóját szeretettel felajánlotta.

- Ugye most nem azt akarod, hogy…

- Kölcsön kenyér visszajár…

- Na jó….De ajánlom, hogy senkise tudjon róla rajtunk kívül!

Sara a már vázolt feladatot végrehajtotta. Persze Nick rettentően élvezte a dolgot. Már régóta kiszúrta magának Sarat, de eddig nem nyílt alkalma arra, hogy elhívja akár egy randira is. És most itt ülnek a nappalijában és egymás csuklóját nyalogatják. _Mi lesz itt még később?_

- Jesszus! Ez nagyon erős!

- Még egy kör? – kérdezte nevetve Nick.

- Hát…Különben is te vagy soron!

- Ahogy gondolod…Mutasd a nyakad!

- Hogy mit csináljak?!

- Na ne kéresd magad! Élvezni fogod!

- Nick szerintem ez egyáltalán nem jó ötlet…

Ez már elsuhant Nick füle mellett. Hátrafogta Sara barna haját és sót szórt nyakára. Változtatott a sorrenden: Tequila, citrom és aztán a só. Gyengéden nyaldosta a puha bőrt, majd szívogatni kezdte.

Sara próbálta visszafogni magát, de nem sikerült: nyögni kezdett, és a férfi combját kényeztette. Stokes oldalt váltott, s lehelet könnyű csókokkal jutalmazta azt. A nő hirtelen szakította a kapcsolatot.

- Nick….Nicky hagyd abba! Most én jövök!

A férfi felajzottan várta a lány lépését. Sidle bekente Nick ajkait sóval, s az általa legutóbb felállított sorrendet követte. Először csak kóstolgatta, harapdosta a csók „eszközeit", később egybeolvasztotta nyelveiket. Sara nem tétovázott, rögtön fel akarta falni partnerét. Szenvedélyes csókokat váltottak. Tűzként lángoltak vágyaik, parázsként izzott vérük.

Újabb szünet következett, a poharak 2-szer 3-szor megfordultak az asztal és a kezük között.

Sara Nick ölébe ült, elkezdte simogatni Nick tarkóját. A férfi szemei szikráztak ezektől a gyengéd érintésektől. Ismételten egy csókba kezdtek, mely egyre csak mélyült akárcsak Nick keze a nő felsője alatt, ami perceken belül lehullt testéről. Az erős férfi kezek a gerince hosszában cirógatták, így fejét hátrafeszítve kínálta fel magát a nyakán, majd a vállán végigfutó apró csókoknak. Nyelvük egyre őrjítőbb táncot járt. Sara ujjai Nick inge alá vándoroltak, körmeivel vadul karmolgatta a férfi mellkasát, ezzel kéjes nyögéseket kiváltva belőle. Stokes kínzó lassúsággal simogatta a lány melleit, nyelvével egyre közeledett hozzájuk.

Mikor Sara testén már csak fekete alsóneműje árválkodott, és Nick kellőképp felizgatott állapotban volt, eltántorogtak a hálószobáig. A lány – mint aki még sosem látott férfit – letépte „szegény" Texan ruháit. Az ágyra lökte, s ő maga felpattant.

- Hová mész kislány?

- Ssssh! – intette csendre.

Szépen hátat fordított és lassan tekerni kezdte a csípőjét, s bugyija pántjaival csintalanul játszadozott. Nick így sem bírta már a strapát, alig várta, hogy egyé váljon vele, hát még ha így mozog. Sidle tovább folytatta a játékot: lehámozgatta magáról a ruhadarabot, majd vissza, és ez így ment perceken keresztül. Stokes már az őrület határán ingadozott, s ekkor eltűnt az a zavaró tényező. Sara macska módjára mászott a férfira, s nyakától kínzó precizitással egészen a csípője vonaláig csókolta, nyalta, harapta. Nick hangosanfelnyögött, érezte, hogy a kéj megvetette magjait testében. A lány kibújtatta fekete boxeralsójából, megérintve ezzel merevségét. Fölé hajolt s egy vad csókot kezdeményezett. Stokes átfordította magukat, így szabadon uralkodhatott Sidle felett. Rettentően élvezte a helyzetet, alig várta, hogy aktust kezdeményezzenek. De aztán, hogy egymás gondolatait így kifürkészték, Nicky a lány melleit majszolgatta, hosszú karcsú combjait simogatta. Sara egyre nagyobbakat sóhajtott, idegei megfeszültek. Legszívesebben rászólt volna Nickre, hogy most már kezdjék el, különben nagyon megbánja. Valószínűleg gondolatmenete eljutott partneréhez, mert erélyésen beléhatolt…

Griss 15 perce kapott hírt egy tömeggyilkosságról. 4 áldozat: 3 gyerek és 1 felnőtt. Mindenkit az ügyre állított. Csapata a parkolóban már türelmetlenül várt rá.

- Hé Gil! Nem jössz? –kérdezte ingerülten Cath.

- Menjetek előre, addig megpróbálom elérni a többieket.

A kollégák jó gyerekek módjára szót fogadtak és a helyszínre indultak.

Grissom már 3-szor hívta Nicket, de semmi. _„Biztos valami szőke bomba nővel van.." _– gondolta. Következett Sara. Semmi. Csak az üzenetrögzítő hangja felet vissza éppúgy, mint Stokesnál. _„Vajon mit csinál? Csak nem megint ivott és most részegen téblábol valahol?"_

Na de ha Griss tudta volna, hogy milyen közel jár az igazsághoz! Már majdnem tűzforró!

Mikor még mindig a laborban tétlenkedett, eszébe jutott, mi lenne ha elmenne egyikkőjükért. Hallgatnia kell a magyarázkodásukat, de még ez is jobb és több, a semminél.

Sara felé tartott, remélte nem csinált semmi hülyeséget – szíve mélyén féltette őt.

„_A legjobb barátommal kefélek! A legjobb barátommal! Istenem de jól csinálja! Csak abba ne hagyja! Abba belehalok!"_ – futott át Sara fejében. Gondolatait nyögései, elfojtott sikolyai is bizonyították. Nick arcán kaján mosolyok futkostak, kezdte rezni amit a lány. Még keményebben „támadta" az alatta fekvő nőt. De ekkor csengettek. Egyet, kettőt, de természetesen nem hallotta a párocska.

Gil Grissom, az éjszakai műszak vezetője állt az ajtóban. (Míg a texasi cowboy vadmacskájával lovagolt a felhők felett, a férfi eljutott sara házától idáig.)

Látott a konyha felől némi fényt kiszűrődni. Az ajtó nyitva volt, gondolta benyit, csak nem érheti különösebb meglepetés. Lassan lépkedett a nappaliban. Teljes csend. Na igen, Nick falai jól szigeteltek. Viszont elhangzott két _„Igen!"_ nyögéssel/sikollyal társítva. Gil csak elmosolyodott, _„bejött a szőkenős variáció"_ – elmélkedett tovább. Tulajdonképpen még mindig nem tudta, hogy miért is „tört be" beosztottja lakásába. Percek multával résnyire kinyílt a hálószobaajtó. A férfi „várta", hogy Nick vagy a hölgyemény kilépjen rajta. És olyan személy lépett ki, akire sohasem gondolt volna! Sara Sidle!

A nő háttal állt, és néhény huncut szót mormolt Nickynek. Okos fiú ő, nem hagyta szökni a lányt. Mikor mindketten a „fatábla" mögül kiléptek, Stokes és Grissom tekintete találkozott.

- Hé rosszfiú, hová kalandoztál el? – kérdezte, majd fülcimpája felkutatására indult.

- Sara baby most ne!

Sara baby! Gil ölni tudott olna.

- De miért ne? Az előbb még nem ezt mondtad…

- Mert akkor nem állt velem szemben a főnökünk…

Sara teljesen megdermedt. Óvatosan, megfontoltan fordította hátra fejét.

- Szóval ezért nem vettétek fel a telefont…. – törte a kellemetlen csendet.

- Mi-miért? Hívtál minket? – próbált „lazítani" Sara. Nick erősen szorította magához, ott takarta a lányt, ahol érte.

- Nem egyszer…. – válaszolt közönyösen főnöke.

- Megengeded, hogy felkapjunk valamit? Kicsit zavarban vagyunk és melegünk sincs, ami azt illeti.

- Nyugodtan…

A két „bűnös" beoldalgott a szobába s gyorsan felráncigálták magukra ruháikat. A testet fedő anyagok bűzlöttek a Tequilától. Az est folyamán túlzottan felöntöttek a garatra.

Újra Grissom előtt ácsorogtak. Szemlesütve próbáltak kibújni a kínos kérdések alól, bár tudták, hogy Grissom valószínűleg hallott egy s mást. Sajnos túl sokat is.

- Eléggé megvárattuk a többieket, szóval ideje lesz indulnunk – szólalt meg ismét kifejezéstelen arccal és hangnemben.

Nick bezárta az ajtót, közben összekulcsolta kezét Saraéval. Így készültek beszállni a kocsijába.

- Sara velem jön!

- De miért…

- Ne ellenkezz! Tudtommal még mindig én vagyok a főnököd!

Sidle megadta magát, beszállt a kocsiba. Nick értetlenül ült be a volán elé. _„Miért húzta fel magát Grissom ennyire a dolgon? Hisz 'nem csináltunk semmi rosszat'!" _

Oh Nick! Ha te tudnád, hogy mibe rondítottál bele!...

_**  
**_


End file.
